Will develop a new, multiple stable isotope tracer model of whole body arginine and ornithine metabolism in intact, healthy adult human subjects; to determine whether arginine synthesis is affected by absence of dietary arginine; and provide a database for studies of the effects of major burn trauma on arginine metabolism.